Our Journey's End : A Short Bagginshield Fic
by RoyalNarnia
Summary: Based on the final scene of Bilbo and Thorin in BOTFA. When I saw the movie, I was definitely bawling my eyes out. These two are probably one of my favorite pairings! So, prepare yourselves for a short and sad fic. WARNING: Spoilers from BOTFA. - Bilbo x Thorin - Hobbit - Male x Male SLASH -


**Hi there! So you've probably already read the description on this bagginshield story, so I'm pretty sure you know what it's about :) I wrote this listening to Billy Boyd's "The Last Goodbye", from The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies movie, where it played in the credits. So I hope this is emotion enough for your fitting :) Enjoy!**

WARNING: Slash (Male x Male)

~x~

It seemed like a relatively long while since Bilbo Baggins had been in his hobbit-hole in the ground, back in The Shire. At many times, he dreaded his decision to join Thorin Oakenshield and company on this dreadfully long and dangerous journey. Of course, it was no formal invitation. They were, of course, dwarves. Dwarvish people seemed to be the exact opposite of Bilbo, and it took him no time at all to realise that statement. Bilbo had came to met the company one night, when one of the dwarves (named Balin), had entered his home and eaten his food. Dwarf after dwarf they had entered, with no manners and bellies to fill. Gandalf had showed up and Bilbo just knew it was his doing. After quite a while of chattering, laughter, songs and clattering of plates, there had been a knock on the door. This is where had met the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield. Of course, Bilbo thought him not different from the others. Stubborn with no thought of manners. His rank did not impress him, as it might've aught to have. Thorin and Bilbo didn't start out being too fond of one another. In fact, their differences made themselves known within their first meeting. However, over the time of their journey (which Bilbo had accepted to join to be their Burglar), they started to notice some sort of connection between themselves.

It was not until they had escaped from the Goblin Caverns and Thorin had made it clear that Bilbo had left only to find out that he would help them, that Thorin truly came to realise just how special his Burglar was. He had always doubted the fellow, and thought him weak and not-fit for the job of accompanying them to Erebor. But as Bilbo had finished his speech, Thorin looked at Bilbo with a new emotion. Something of friendship, but much stronger. At first, Thorin was unaware of his growing admiration for the hobbit. Bilbo Baggins managed to surprise him once more, saving his life from the orcs after their escape. He would've died if it wasn't for Bilbo. After he had made himself clear, he had taken the Hobbit into a tight hug, smiling as he got to embrace Bilbo. He had never felt so warm inside at that moment, and he never wanted it to end. The sun had glowed golden and he couldn't see anything but his Burglar. He had noticed his feelings for Bilbo at that moment, and was almost reluctant to leave his side when the time had come.

Of course, Bilbo hadn't suspected nothing more than friendship coming from the Dwarf when he was surprised to get hugged, but he had smiled into the embrace, closing his eyes for just a moment, leaning into Thorin. Bilbo never fancied anyone. Never was much of one to fall in love. But this was something different, and it both scared and excited him. Like Thorin, Bilbo thought nothing of it and decided to put his feelings aside, but of course it was nearly impossible to do so. Bilbo was falling in love with him and Thorin was falling in love with him right back. As they neared the end of their Journey, Bilbo was starting to forget about his home that he had anxiously wanted to return to in the beginning. He rarely thought of it. Bilbo would sometimes think that he would be able to stay with Thorin.

And now, at this moment, Bilbo saw Thorin laying on the ice, breathing shallow breaths and a red patch in his armour. Rushing over to the Dwarf, Bilbo rushed to his side. "Bilbo-" Thorin began, breathing faster and he looked at his hobbit with an unknown emotion. "Don't move, don't move. Lie still!" Bilbo frantically said, looking at Thorin up and down, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. The King Under the Mountain sighed, coughing. Bilbo pushed aside one of his armor plates, only to see the wound in his torso. "Oh.." He began, burying his mouth in his hand to contain himself.

"I'm glad you are here" Thorin managed to say between breathes, not taking his eyes off of his Burglar. "Shh, shh" Bilbo hushed, looking at his wound, trying to think of something that could help. That could keep him alive.. anything. "I wish to part from you in friendship" The Dwarf coughed out, breathing shallow breaths. Bilbo shook his head mentally. No. He would not part from him. "You're not going anywhere, Thorin. You are going to live" Bilbo said, determined that he would not let him die. No matter what. Thorin choked out his regrets for what had happened back at the mountain, when he had last seen him. "I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril" The Dwarf King coughed, looking deep into Bilbo's eyes. Thorin took a deep breath of the air, as Bilbo began to speak. "I'm glad to have shared your perils, Thorin. Each and everyone of them" said, stopping what he was doing with Thorin's wound and leaning forward, looking into the eyes of the Dwarf. Thorin turned to Bilbo, eyes wide. "It's far more than _any_ Baggins' deserves" Bilbo shook his head, speaking truly from his heart. He realised that their faces were only inches apart and he felt Thorins' breath against his face.

Something Bilbo had said had done something to Thorin, because now his breaths were calm and he was smiling with such joy that it's impossible to write out. "Farewell-" Thorin managed to sigh out, his voice a whisper. Bilbo breathed in a breath, feeling himself about to cry. ", Master Burglar. Go back to your books and you're armchair." Thorin was speaking in a hushed tone, a smile plastered on his face and he was breathing between words. "Plant your trees. Watch them grow" At this, Bilbo looked back into Thorin's face. His vision was blurring, tears swelling up in his eyes. "If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place" Thorin said, his breath quickening. He coughed out a grunt and his breathing shallowed and became slow. His eyes seemed distant and Bilbo choked out words.

"No, no no, no no no! No! Thorin.." He said, breathing quickly. "Thorin.. Don't you dare.." He whispered, leaning closer to the Dwarf. "Thorin.. I...I love you.." He whispered. Thorin slowly looked into his eyes and a small smile played on his lips. Then his breathing slowly stopped, and the Dwarf was left looking up into Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo backed away slowly, falling to his side around Thorin, curling around his top half of his body. He rested his hands on his chest and shoulder, keeping on mumbling his name. Bilbo leaned against his head, looking up into the sky. "The eagles. The eagles... the eagles. The eagles are here" He whispered softly, pointing up into the sky weakly. Thorin did not respond. Bilbo shook the Dwarf's chest with one of his hands softly. "Thorin." He said his name louder this time. He dipped his head.

"The eag-" At this he bit his lip, sliding off the Dwarf's body and slipping off next to him, his feet out in front of him. Bilbo raised his hand to his mouth, and started to sob. Tears poured down his face and he shut his eyes tight, making sure that he was close to his body. Bilbo Baggins never thought that his journey would end like this; fallen in love only to have his love leave him. He couldn't handle the thought. He spent a long time crying next to Thorin Oakenshield's body. Time went on slowly, so it's hard to tell how long he spent there.

~x~

**Sorry! I felt like doing a sad fic ;-; Anyways, I'm still continuing with my Voyage of The Dawn Treader story, but this was just a little side story to keep things up and running while I update chapters.**

**All**** characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the scene is from the movie The Hobbit: The Battle Of the Five Armies. I own nothing except for the love interest between Bilbo and Thorin and this fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading! A review is not necessary but is greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
